Seymour's Early Life
by Aurora Scriptor
Summary: My take on Seymour Krelborn's early life. K   because I don't know how much swearing may go on.
1. Chapter 1

"If this kid isn't yours, then why are you leaving him here?" Mr. Goldsmith asked. The woman in front of him was holding a bundle of blankets.

"There was a robbery in his house. Both parents were murdered. No one knows if there are any other family members to take him in," the woman said.

"How would you know?"

"I was their neighbor. I heard a gun go off and went over to see what happened. Please, sir, just take the child. He's small and weak. I can't afford to feed him."

"Fine I'll take it," Mr. Goldsmith said, taking the bundle from the woman. "Does he have a name?"

"Yes, it's Seymour. Seymour Krelborn," she said as she left. The woman, named Rene Roux, turned back and sighed. She felt bad for the child, losing his parents so early in life. Then she remembered the way the couple had treated their newborn. Ms. Roux would wake in the middle of the night to hear the baby crying, only to be greeted by the sound of his mother or father screaming at him to shut up. Young Seymour was only a week old. _It's for the best_. She thought to herself. Then she walked away.

* * *

><p>Mr. Goldsmith went to the room where the babies and toddlers slept and dumped the baby into a crib. The lady was right; the kid was small and weak. <em>At least he doesn't cry much<em>. He thought. He was thin and pail. He would probably grow up to be just a skinny. The director of Skid Row's Home for Boys left the room, leaving a sleeping baby Seymour.

* * *

><p><strong>****This is my first fanfiction, so it's not going to be too good. :) hope you at least semi enjoyed it :D<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

*Eight years later*

"Damn it Krelborn!" Mr. Goldsmith yelled. Seymour was on the ground, picking up pieces of a broken cup.

"I'm sorry sir! I swear I didn't mean to!"

"You never mean to! Stupid little klutz!" He smacked the boy in the back of the head, making his glasses fall off. He tried to reach for them, but Mr. Goldsmith kicked them away. "Don't you dare do anything else until you've picked that glass up." Then he walked away. The other boys in the cafeteria snickered at Seymour. He groped for the broken glass, only seeing blobs. He cut his fingers a few times but finally managed to pick everything up. Seymour threw it all away and started feeling around for his glasses. There was no one else in the kitchen to help him, not that anyone wanted to help. No one really liked him.

Once Seymour had found his glasses, he walked to his room. Supper had ended without him, again. He was used to going to sleep hungry. He was clumsy, and often broke things and hurt himself by accident. Mr. Goldsmith often punished him for his clumsiness by making him miss meals. The minute Seymour walked into his room, his roommates, and only friends, threw their pillows at him. "What'd you do that for?" he said.

"Your bunk wasn't clean enough so the old geezer made us clean the entire room," Jimmy answered.

"And since you weren't here, we even had to do your cleaning job!" David continued.

"I'm sorry, guys. You remember me dropping my cup and Mr. Goldsmith making me clean it all up. I couldn't see anything, so it took longer than I thought it would." After his explanation, Seymour showed his friends his hands and how cut up they were. They forgave him and the three went to back to their bunks. Seymour's was on the top, above David's bed. Jimmy was on top on the bunk across from theirs.

"Hey Davey, what were your parents like?" Seymour asked.

"Well… They were nice. They loved me a lot, and they got along well. The neighbors said that it was really special seeing a couple that loved each other that much, especially seeing that we live on Skid Row."

"How about you Jim?"

"My old man hated me. My momma wouldn't let him hurt me, so he hurt her instead. After she died, he took me here. What about your parents Seymour?" Seymour sighed.

"They died shortly after I was born. Mr. Goldsmith told me that a neighbor left me here." He started to choke up. "I never knew them, and I really wish I did." After a long pause Mr. Goldsmith came into their room.

"Krelborn, why weren't you hereto help your roommates clean?"

"I was cleaning up the glass I dropped on the floor, sir."

"You should have gone quicker. No breakfast. You are to stay in your room until lessons."

"Sir, that's a little unfair. Seymour couldn't see the glass because he didn't have his glasses on," Jimmy said. Mr. Goldsmith turned and scowled at him.

"McAdams, did I ask for your opinion?"

"No, sir, you did not. But he hasn't eaten for a few days because you've punished him."

"You're joining him McAdams. Would you care to say anything Frankowski?"

"No, sir," David answered.

"Good. Lights out."

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you guys something to eat," David said after a few minutes.

"Don't bother with me, I'll be alright," Jimmy said. "Seymour's the one who needs all the food he can get."

"I'll be fine. I've gone two weeks without food."

"What about water?"

"About three days. I can't go too long without it."

"I'm still bring you something to eat."

"You bring me something, I'll give it to him," Jimmy said, pointing to Seymour.

"Do that, and I'll throw it out the window."

"Fine. Hey, do you think we'll ever get adopted?" Jim asked.

"I doubt I will. No one wants a skinny piece of trash like me," Seymour said.

"Don't say that. I bet you'll be out of this place before us," David said.

"I hope you're right." With that Seymour fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>***I am really bad at chapter titles. :) His clumsiness has been revealed!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!" Mr. Goldsmith yelled. The three boys groaned. After they had cleaned their room, they waited outside the door for morning inspection. Seymour almost always got in trouble for not having his bunk clean enough. After the inspection, Mr. Goldsmith slapped Seymour and told him to fix the mess. Then he told David to go to breakfast. Jimmy and Seymour went back to the room.

"I think he hates me especially," Seymour said, taking the sheets off of his bunk and remaking it. Jimmy shrugged.

"He hates everyone equally." He helped Seymour remake his bed then the two sat and waited to be called for lessons. "Do you ever wonder what your parents were like?"

"All the time. I hope they were like David's parents. Mr. Goldsmith said that when I got here, I was as thin as a needle, and that there were bruises on my body. He told me that they probably hit me."

"He's an ass hole," Jimmy said. As if on cue, Mr. Goldsmith walked in.

"To your lessons, now!" The boys walked out of the room and downstairs to the basement to where they had their lessons. Seymour's hand was slapped several times for not paying attention. When lessons were finished, all of the boys went upstairs to lunch. Seymour managed not to spill or drop anything, so he was allowed to eat. When lunch was over, all of the boys went outside for recess.

"Hey, squirts," an older boy called to the trio. He looked angry. "You're standing in my spot."

"Your name ain't written anywhere on it," Jimmy said. The older boy glared at Jimmy, then grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up about two inches.

"Listen, kid, I've been here longer than you have. I've put up with this place for seven years, so I get privileges." Jimmy smirked.

"So what? He's been here for eight years. He's put up with this place all his life," he said, pointing to Seymour.

"Jim, don't bring me into this!" Seymour pleaded. The older boy let go of his adversary and looked at Seymour.

"Really? Do you think you have the same rights as me, shrimp?"

"I never said that!"

"Seriously, can't you just go somewhere else?" David said.

"No, because I've been hanging in this spot since you were in diapers. Now scram!" He pushed Seymour to the ground. Jimmy punched the boy, who in turn, punched him back. David helped Seymour up and the two watched the others fight. Mr. Goldsmith came out, yelling at the top of his lungs at them to stop.

"There's a man here looking to take one of you to work for him. If you don't cut it out, none of you are going to get out of this place."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, school wants me to die :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Goldsmith looked at the boys and sighed. "What'd I do, Lord, to deserve takin' care of these brats?" The younger boys all tried to explain what had happened, but the man silenced them. "I don't care, just go inside and clean up." He announced that to every boy outside. There was a start, and everyone rushed back inside.

"Today could be the day!" Jimmy shouted as he and his roommates ran to their room. "One of us might be getting out of here!" Seymour smiled at the thought. _Out_.

The three washed their faces and hands with the ancient water basin in their room. Jimmy kept jabbering on about whom the guy might be and what he might do for a living. David and Seymour patiently listened and nodded.

Mr. Goldsmith yelled down the hall for everyone to meet in the mess hall. The three walked quietly, all nervous. There were, at most, forty boys eligible for being taken. The youngest was five and the oldest was sixteen. Seymour looked up and down the line, knowing he wasn't going to be picked.

One by one, the boys were called into an interview. Nervous whispers went along the line. "I hear he's old, maybe a hundred!" the five year old said.

"Don't be stupid, he'd be dead if he was that old," Jimmy replied. Finally, it came time for Seymour to go in. David and Jimmy both smiled at their friend. Seymour took a deep breath and walked in. _This is it. Don't botch this one Krelborn_. He thought to himself.

"Alright Krelborn, take a seat." Mr. Goldsmith said. The interview room was small, with one desk and two chairs. He'd never seen the inside before, probably because no one had ever wanted him. Mr. Goldsmith left the room and let the chubby man at the desk interview Seymour.

"Hello, kid. My name is Mr. Mushnik. I own the flower shop on the other side of town."

"He-hello, s-sir," the boy replied nervously. "My name is S-Seymour Krelborn." The man asked him a few general questions, like how old he was, how he did in school, then asked questions about flowers. Which types got how much water and soil, what kind of flowers needed more sunlight. Seymour gladly answered all of them. Ever since he was able to read, he loved reading plant care books. He knew nearly everything there was to know about exotic plants.

"Thanks… Seymour, was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Seymour, tell Mr. Goldsmith to send the next one in." Seymour nodded and left. Mr. Goldsmith called in the next boy. Seymour's stomach turned with anxiety. He went to his room and laid on his bunk for a while until his friends came back.

"So, how'd it go?" Jimmy asked. David shrugged.

"All right, but he asked me plant questions. I got confused after a while. How'd it go Seymour?"

"Pretty well, those plant questions were easy"

"No surprise there," Jimmy said. The three sat there for a while, too nervous to speak. Mr. Goldsmith came upstairs and announced to everyone that Mr. Mushnik would choose tomorrow and come back with his decision.

* * *

><p><strong>This took longer than I'd expected, sorry! :P Thank you all for reviewing and reading, it means a lot. I'll try to put more up soon! School's still trying to squish every bit of freetime I have out. Ugh!<strong>

**Vielen dank meine freunde!**

**Thank you my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

No one spoke for the rest of the night and well into the morning. They were all hoping to get out of there, but no one wanted to jinks it by talking about it. Seymour kept biting his nails until his finger tips bled. The nun who usually came to teach them lessons was so mad that no one was talking that she left early, giving them all time off. Finally Jim got sick of the quiet.

"I can't take this anymore!" he yelled. "When's that Mushnik guy going to be here, already?" Almost as if on cue, Mr. Goldsmith was at the boys' door.

"Krelborn! Get your stuff and come with me," he said quickly, and then he left. Seymour sat there on his bunk, mouth wide open.

"What?" he said in a small voice? "Did…. Did he…"

"Yes!" Jimmy and David yelled in unison. "You're getting out of here!"

"Wow…" Seymour's mind was racing. _Out of this place. Far away from Mr. Goldsmith and the bullies that had bothered me since forever._

Seymour jumped down from his bunk, hurting himself in the process, and gathered the few clothes that he had. Jim and David stood by the door, smiling sadly.

"We'll miss you, Seymour," David said.

"Told you you'd get out of here before us," Jimmy said. Seymour smiled at his friends, but felt a pang of sadness. What if he'd never see his friends again? They were the first people who had ever been his friend. And what about the home? It was the only home he'd ever known. _I'm moving forward in life._ He told himself. _One day I'll be out of this town for good. We'll see each other again._

The boys said their goodbyes then Seymour went downstairs. Mr. Goldsmith and Mr. Mushnik were waiting for him there. "Are you ready, Seymour?" Mr. Mushnik asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go then." Mr. Mushnik and Mr. Goldsmith talked for a minute, then the two left. They walked in silence for a while, taking a few turns here and there. Finally they reached a crumbling, old building. The sign said 'Mushnik's Skid Row Florists Shop.' Seymour stopped for a minute, taking everything in. He was out of the boy's home, hopefully forever. He took in a deep breath, started walking forward, and tripped. He got up and rushed into the shop after Mr. Mushnik.


End file.
